Believe It or Not
by Li'lDixonDarlin
Summary: Nick Fury has found a possible new recruit for the Avengers. Seems easy, right? How about the possible new recruit being the sister of Victor Creed/Sabretooth and half sister of Logan Howlett/Wolverine? Will she join? And will Bruce let himself find love or will he push her away like he has any other female? Bruce/OC
1. Operation: Recruit Creed

**This is going to be a cross over of the Avengers and X-Men. The Victor Creed that I use in my stories will be based off Liev Schrieber's version of Victor. This will be set after the battle with Loki. **

**I only own my OCs. **

* * *

Two S.H.I.E.L.D issue vehicles stopped in the outskirts of Queens, New York then eight people stepped out of them and glanced around the area curiously.

"There's only one home out here...are you sure this is where the possibly new Avenger recruit is Director Fury?" Steve questioned.

"Of course, Rogers. Follow me and any questions you have will be answered." Fury said. The Avengers followed Fury up to the two-story house then stopped when he quit walking. Fury knocked twice then took a step back. The door was soon opened by a large man wearing a black wife beater, black pants, and black boots with short brown hair and blue-gray eyes.

"Yeah?" the man said, his voice gruff.

"I'm Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. Are you Victor Creed?" Fury questioned.

"I am. What of it?" Victor said.

"If your sister is here, may I have a word with her?" Fury asked. Victor smirked, showing the group his fangs then crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"What do you want with Dez?" Victor asked.

"To offer her a job of sorts." Fury said.

"What do ya mean?" Victor asked, eyes narrowing a bit.

"If we can come in, I'll explain it better." Fury proposed. Victor thought for a moment then opened the door fully and stepped aside. The group walked inside and glanced around the Creed home. Victor closed the front door then motioned for the others to follow him.

"So I take it you've stopped being a hitman for hire?" Tony mused. Victor froze in his tracks then turned and gave Tony a nasty look.

"I haven't done **that** for a few years now, Stark." Victor bit out. Tony's eyebrows shot up at Victor's comment and before Tony could question him, a little boy with shaggy brown hair wearing a green tank and camo cargo pants ran into the front hallway.

"Daddy, daddy!" the little boy said.

"What is it Jax?" Victor asked.

"Unca Logan called and said he was comin to visit." Jax Creed chimed.

"Did he now?" Victor said. Jax nodded his head then turned his attention to the people behind his dad.

"Who are they?" Jax asked.

"Don't you worry, Jax. Go play." Victor said. Jax looked up at his father then back at the strangers before turning and running off.

"Cute kid." Tony commented. Victor's eyes shot to Tony then he turned.

"My oldest cub, Jax." Victor said offhandedly then started walking again.

* * *

**The first installment to my Avengers story. I hope you like it! No flames. I feed the flames to my pet dragon. Sorry it's so short!**


	2. Meeting the Creeds

**Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

"Cub?" Steve questioned. Victor glanced at him over his shoulder and decided to elaborate his meaning so it could be better understood.

"My kid." Victor clarified.

"Vic?" a female voice said. The others looked up and saw a pregnant woman with curly golden blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a flowy, purple knee length maternity dress.

"What is it Lilith?" Victor asked.

"Who are our guests?" Lilith asked.

"Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers." Victor said. Fury looked at Victor, a tad shocked but Victor merely smirked in response.

"So, you knew who we were?" Fury stated.

"Yeah, I did." Victor said.

"Don't underestimate my husband." Lilith said.

"Is somethin wrong, Kitten?" Victor asked.

"Malik doesn't want to take his nap." Lilith sighed. Victor chuckled, running a hand through his short hair.

"Can Dez get him to nap?" Victor asked.

"She said she'd try." Lilith said.

"No! No nap!" a small voice said loudly. Victor chuckled then headed for the family room. They cut through the sitting room then entered a hallway, turned right then walked into another room to see a little boy on the back of a leather recliner.

"Malik, get down from there now!" a woman; with curly, shoulder length chocolate brown hair wearing a white tank top, black cargo shorts, and black hightop Converse, said.

"No nap!" the little boy said.

"Malik Raziel Creed! Get down from there!" Victor barked. Malik looked up upon hearing his dad's voice, his blue-gray eyes wide.

"Mal, get down from there." the woman said again. The toddler pouted then leapt down from the back of the chair, prompting the brunette to catch him.

"Give him here Dez. I'll get him to take his nap." Lilith said. The brunette woman nodded then handed Malik over to his mother who carefully balanced Malik on her hip. When Lilith walked out of the room with Malik, Fury approached the woman.

"Desdemona Creed?" Fury said. Desdemona turned to face him, her tiger green eyes studying him.

"Yeah?" Desdemona said.

"How would you like to join the Avengers?" Fury asked. Desdemona crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"Why do ya want me to join so bad?" Desdemona asked.

"Not only will you be helping the world, but you'll also be trying to prove that mutants aren't as bad as they think." Fury said. Desdemona curled her lip back in a sneer, revealing a fang.

"I'd ask how you know what I am but then...I realize you have a lot of resources." Desdemona said.

"Yes, we've done our research on you Miss Creed." Fury said.

"So in other words, you found where I temporarily worked at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." Desdemona said.

"Yes. It said you were paired with Logan Howlett, alias Wolverine." Fury said.

"Mhm." Desdemona said.

"It's time for introductions, wouldn't you say Fury?" Tony said. Fury rolled his eye and sighed, knowing Tony was right but wouldn't admit it.


	3. Introductions Are Made

**Sorry I'm taking so long with this! I'm writin it in a notebook instead of typing it up like I usually do. This story is coming to me better as I write it instead of type it...if that makes any sense at all!**

**Here's chapter 3. Again, I only own my OCs (the people you don't recognize). The X-Men and Avengers are based on the movie verses of them and Victor is based off the X-Men Origins: Wolverine version of him.**

* * *

Sensing that Fury wasn't going to give the introductions, Tony decided to take the lead.

"I'm-" Tony started.

"Tony Stark. Genius, billionare, playboy, philanthropist. Also known as Iron Man. No need for your introduction, Mr. Stark. I already know who you are." Desdemona said.

"Steve Rogers, ma'am." Steve said.

"Clint Barton." Clint said.

"Natasha Romanoff." Natasha said.

"Bruce Banner." Bruce said.

"The only one missing is Thor Odinson of Asgard." Fury said. Desdemona nodded her head then turned her attention to Fury.

"So, what did you want me to do?" Desdemona asked.

"Show us the extent of your abilities." Fury said. She nodded again then turned and looked at her older brother. Victor started to say something but stopped himself when he heard something outside.

"Runt's here." Victor commented.

"Bout time." Desdemona said. The Avengers looked at each other then back at the Creed siblings, wondering who they could be talking about. Victor walked out of the room to go tell the new guest to enter his home, leaving his sister with Fury and the Avengers.

"So, what all can you do? Your folder didn't say much and JARVIS can't find anything on you, indicating it must be well hidden or something, so all we have is what Fury has on you." Tony said. Desdemona looked at him, eyebrow raised, then wet her lips before speaking.

"You'll see." Desdemona answered cryptically. Tony opened his mouth to say something but stopped short when Victor walked back into the room with a dark haired man following him. The man wore a white muscle shirt, dark wash jeans and black boots.

"Hey Dez." the man said.

"Hey Lo." Desdemona greeted.

"Logan Howlett." Fury said. Logan turned and saw Fury, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fury." Logan said.

"How do you know her?" Fury questioned.

"You said yourself that she met him at Xavier's." Steve said confused, not catching the double meaning.

"Knew him before that. Logan is mine and Victor's half brother." Desdemona said.

"James Logan Howlett." Victor said.

"Prefer Logan. Jimmy is a nickname but only a select few people can get away with calling me Jimmy." Logan stated.

"Where can we do this?" Tony asked.

"Back yard." Victor said.

"It might be best for Dr. Banner to stay indoors and watch from a window." Fury commented.

"Yeah...the uh, Other Guy doesn't need to make an appearance." Bruce said. The Creed/Howlett siblings nodded then motioned for the others to follow. They walked from the family room, cut through the sitting room again then went into the kitchen to go out the kitchen door.

"You can watch from here if you want. It leads to the side porch and it's closed off. Vic usually uses the side porch for when he decides to grill food." Desdemona offered.

"Oh, uh...thanks." Bruce said. Desdemona nodded then led the way out the kitchen door. Bruce stayed on the enclosed porch while the others ventured to the large yard.

"This is good." Victor commented.

"Okay, whose turn is it?" Desdemona asked.

"Mine." Logan commented.

"Let's do this." Desdemona said.

* * *

**Here's the end of chapter 3. Thank you for reading! Next up, Desdemona shows off her abilities and the others get worried when something happens. What happens? Tune in for the next chapter to find out! **

**No flames because they shall be fed to my pet dragon who will roast all offenders!**


	4. Finding Out Desdemona's Abilities

**Here's chapter 4! I've decided to quit hand writing this story because I tend to get agitated with it XD I only own the people you don't recognize!**

* * *

Logan nodded his head then extended his claws and started backing away from Desdemona then he paused when he was about a foot away from her.

"How's this gonna be fair?" Natasha asked.

"Just watch, frail." Victor commented. Natasha shot Victor a dirty look to which he arched an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to say something but Clint placed a hand on her arm and shook his head.

"Don't Tasha." Clint murmured. Logan rushed at Desdemona and swung, trying to catch her across her face but she ducked under his arm and spun away, laughing.

"C'mon Jimmy! Is that the best you can do?" Desdemona taunted. Logan smirked, knowing that his sister wanted to speed it up a bit.

"Hell no it ain't and you oughta know that by now Dezzy!" Logan jeered, shifting his stance and aiming a kick at her. Desdemona bent back, Logan missing his mark and stumbling once he placed his foot back on the ground. Victor chuckled at his younger siblings then glanced over his shoulder when he heard the door open and saw Jax walking out of the house.

"Where's your mother?" Victor asked. Jax looked up at his dad then motioned towards the house.

"She's inside on the couch, resting up a bit 'cause Mal was pouty and whiny and didn't wanna nap so she got a bit frustrated but sang him to sleep." Jax explained. Victor nodded his head in understanding then turned his attention back to Desdemona and Logan who were just showing off a bit.

"Come on you two! You're supposed to be showin what Dez can do, not horsin around!" Victor called. Logan rushed at Desdemona, leapt then tackled her to the ground, effectively pinning her to the ground.

"His skeleton is made completely out of adamantium. There's no way she can fight him off her." Tony mused.

"That's what you think Stark." Victor said. Tony looked at Victor, eyebrow raised in questioning.

"What do you mean by that?" Tony asked..

"Just watch and you'll find out, Stark." Victor said. Desdemona struggled under the heavy weight of her younger brother for a bit then shifted so her knees were pulled towards her chest, placed her feet to his mid-section then she shoved him backwards, throwing him off her.

"How the hell did she do that?" Tony mumbled.

"My aunt is stronger than she looks." Jax said. Tony turned his attention to the young boy and started to question him but before he could say anything, a grunt of pain was heard then his teammates gasped in shock. He turned his attention back to the siblings and his eyes widened in shock when he saw Logan's adamantium claws protruding from the middle of Desdemona's back.

"Are you insane?! There's no way she can survive that!" Steve shouted at Logan. Logan retracted his claws and took a step back, Desdemona stumbling backwards with her hands pressed to her middle. Desdemona leaned against the tree in the middle of the back yard and breathed slowly. The Avengers tried to step towards her but she shook her head slowly to stop their approach.

"No...don't come any closer." Desdemona said.

"If we don't get you some medical attention, you'll bleed to death." Clint said. Desdemona let out a breathy chuckle, shaking her head at him.

"Who needs medical attention?" Desdemona asked. She moved her hands and lifted her shirt up, exposing her stomach to them. Blood covered her stomach and blood slowly flowed from the wounds then their eyes widened in shock when the wounds started to heal on their own. After a few moments, her stomach was completely healed and some of the blood had gone too.

"How the hell...?" Tony said. Desdemona dropped her shirt and looked around at the others, except for Jax, Victor, and Logan; who were staring at her in complete shock and surprise.

"And that, lady and gentlemen is my healing factor. No matter the injury, big or small, the wound will heal. Although the bigger the wound, the longer it usually takes to heal. If a bone is broken, fractured or dislocated, it sometimes takes a day or so to heal completely. I've been to a hospital only once and that's when I was unconscious from a bad wreck. When I woke up in the hospital, the doctors and nurses were all puzzled at how I had healed so fast but I leapt out the window before they could question me. I think I may have made the nurse faint since I jumped from the seventh floor." Desdemona explained.

"Incredible." Steve said.

"But how were you able to push your brother off you when his skeleton is made of adamantium?" Tony asked.

"I'm pretty strong too." Desdemona said.

"How strong is pretty strong?" Natasha questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I've carried Logan before when he was unconscious and I've also supported Victor's weight when he had been shot in his leg and it had been viciously broken. Oh, and I can't get drunk either." Desdemona said.

"So, you've basically had the super soldier serum?" Steve asked.

"No, I've never had that. I've had these abilities since I was a kid...mine and Vic's daddy didn't think to fondly of us and would yank out our top two canines and claws." Desdemona said.

"We see his claws clear as day and have seen his fangs when he spoke but we've yet to see yours." Tony said. Desdemona chuckled then flashed a smile, showing off her fangs.

"As for my claws? Well...this is gonna hurt a bit." Desdemona said. She held her hands out and extracted her claws, which came out from under her nail beds and blood lightly trickled as she extracted them but stopped once her claws were fully out.

"Yours come from under your nails?" Steve said.

"Yeah. I'm a bit different from Victor." Desdemona said.


	5. Family Conflicts

Here's chapter 5! Again, I only own my OCs :) No flames because they will be fed to my pet dragon .

* * *

***Victor's POV***

I watched as my sister explained her abilities to the frails as they asked her questions about them.

"Dad?" Jax said. I glanced down at my oldest cub, eyebrow raised.

"What is it Jax?" I asked. He looked up at me, his blue-gray eyes locking with my own.

"Is aunt Dez gonna leave us to team up with those guys?" Jax asked, motioning with his hand towards Fury and his band of misfits.

"I don't know son. Probably." I answered gruffly. Jax frowned then crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. I chuckled at his actions then glanced back at the small group as they talked then he glanced towards the house when he heard the door open and close. Lilith paused to talk to Bruce Banner for a moment then she walked down the porch steps and approached myself and Jax.

"Finally got Malik down for a nap?" I asked.

"After singing to him, yes." Lilith sighed. I grunted in acknowledgment then slid my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close before sliding my arm down to her waist and placing my hand on her swollen belly. I felt her lean against me and she sighed in content when I started to lightly run my hand along her belly.

"Our cub should be here any day now." I rumbled.

"Mhm. I still say its gonna be a female cub." Lilith said. I snorted then looked down at her, eyebrow quirked.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Some would say mother's intuition. I have a strong feeling about it." Lilith said.

***Desdemona's POV***

I glanced out the corner of my eye and saw Victor and Lilith talking quietly to one another and I noticed that Victor had one hand placed on her belly protectively which made me smile slightly. I turned my gaze to Jax and noticed that he had his arms crossed over his chest in a huff.

"Excuse me for a minute please." I said. Steve paused in asking his question then nodded his head with a slight smile.

"I understand ma'am." Steve said.

"I'll be right back. I need to see what's botherin my nephew." I said. Steve nodded his head so I broke away from the group and walked over to Jax then crouched down in front of him.

"What's botherin ya Jax?" I asked. Jax looked at me and grumbled under his breath but even with my heightened hearing, I couldn't make out his words.

"Jax...I can't understand ya when ya mumble like that. I may have excellent hearin but I can't decipher mumblin" I said.

"It's not fair...I know you're gonna go with them." Jax grumbled.

"Jax..." I sighed.

"No! I know I'm right! It's not fair! You're always leaving!" Jax said, stamping his foot.

"Jax Declan Creed!" Victor warned.

"No! It's not fair! She always leaves! She left us before Mal was born!" Jax exclaimed.

"She left to go after your mother because she had been kidnapped!" Victor said, turning his gaze to his son. Jax looked up at his dad, his eyes showing his confusion and his brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" Jax asked.

"You're too young to remember what happened but when you were little, your mother was taken from us while she was pregnant with your brother. I wanted to go after who had her but your aunt said that the kidnapper would be expecting me but not her so she would have the element of surprise so I agreed to let her go. She came back with your mother a month later." Victor said.

"Jax, you have to understand...if she goes with them, it doesn't mean that she doesn't love us any less. It just means that if the world needs rescuing, she's gonna be there to help like how she helped me." Lilith said. Jax frowned at his mother's words then turned away and walked towards the house. I straightened up and sighed heavily, glancing at my brother and sister-in-law.

"He doesn't seem too thrilled." I mumbled.

"He'll understand in time. He's got his dad's attitude and stubbornness." Lilith said.

"Its not just my stubbornness he has. You're stubborn too Kitten." Victor smirked. I chuckled at them and shook my head with a smile.

"He's a combination of the both of you." I said.

"I'll agree to that." Logan said, strolling over with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"So...have you decided Dez?" Victor asked lowly.

"Honestly? I don't know Vic. I mean, its S.H.I.E.L.D..." I mumbled.

"Yeah, but I know you...hell, I should since we've been through all kinds of shit through the years. I know you're like Jimmy and try to help when you get the chance." Victor said.

"We know you just like you know us Vic. Even though you were an ass and with the bad guys, we knew that you were hesitant at times with what you were doing especially when it came to women and children since you had a wife and child of your own." I said. Victor sighed a bit, running his hand over his short hair then nodded in agreement but I could tell he didn't exactly want to agree out loud due to his badass image.


	6. Unexpected Family Reunion

**Here's chapter 6 of Believe It or Not! I only own my OCs. In this chapter, the Creed-Howlett family sees someone they never thought they'd see again.**

* * *

***No One's POV***

"Miss Creed? Have you come to a decision?" Fury asked. Desdemona turned to face Fury then her gaze roved over the other members of the Avengers, including Bruce who had joined them after Desdemona showed her healing ability.

"Yes Fury, I've come to a decision." Desdemona said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And that decision is?" Fury asked.

"I'll join." Desdemona said. Fury nodded his head in acceptance then rolled his eye when Tony whooped like a kid. Desdemona chuckled a bit then glanced towards the house when her keen hearing picked up on a noise.

"You heard it too, Dez?" Victor rumbled. Desdemona nodded her head, her gaze never leaving her brother's home.

"You don't think...?" Desdemona pondered.

"He better not be..." Victor growled.

"What's going on?" Steve asked. Before anyone could say anything a loud scream erupted from the house, sending Desdemona into action. She took off for the house, calling for her family and the other Avengers to stay back then ran through the back door and into the house. She listened closely then snuck towards Malik's room, hearing faint whimpering coming from there. Desdemona pushed the door open slowly then slunk into her nephew's room, her sharp eyes darting around the room. Hearing a rustle, Desdemona spun around and looked for the source of the noise then her gaze softened when she saw her nephew crawl out of the closet in his room.

"Hey buddy...what's wrong?" Desdemona asked softly. Malik sniffled and whimpered a bit, moving towards his aunt then he froze in place, making Desdemona curious. She lifted her gaze from her crying nephew and searched around the room then her blood ran cold when her tiger green eyes landed on someone she never thought she'd see again; Victor's son, Graydon Creed.

"Hello Aunt Desdemona...miss me?" Graydon asked with a slow smile. Desdemona growled under her breath then moved quickly and scooped up her crying nephew and slowly walked around her demented nephew.

"No, I didn't. I thought you were dead." Desdemona growled. Graydon's eyes narrowed at her and he scoffed.

"Well you thought wrong. I'm not dead because Daddy dearest only shot me in the midsection but I was rushed to the hospital and saved! And apparently my father's new bitch is about to have another child from what I saw of her." Graydon sneered. Desdemona placed Malik on the floor behind her and motioned for him to start walking as she started to walk backwards. Malik complied, quickly skittering away from his room, his eyes never leaving his aunt's form. Graydon walked forward as Desdemona stepped backwards and once he was in reach, Desdemona swung her fist and it connected with Graydon's chin, sending him flying backwards. Once he was knocked away from her, Desdemona spun around.

"Run Malik!" Desdemona said urgently. Without having to be told twice, Malik took off running down the hall with his aunt following close behind. They made it to the den of the house and were headed for the back door when Desdemona heard footsteps behind her.

"Run outside to your mama and daddy Malik! Hurry!" Desdemona said. Malik nodded his head rapidly then ran through the kitchen and bolted out the back door since Desdemona left it open when she had rushed inside. Malik hopped off the back porch then pushed himself up off the ground and ran towards his parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Malik called. Victor took a couple steps forward and scooped up his son, frowning when he heard his son's heart hammering in his chest.

"What's wrong Malik?" Victor asked.

"Scary man!" Malik said, pointing towards the house. Victor looked at Lilith and noticed that his mate looked worried then turned his attention back to his youngest son to question him but before he could open his mouth, the sound of shattering glass was heard then Desdemona crashed to the ground, glass littering the ground around her. Victor heard the telltale sign of Logan's adamantium claws extending then he saw their sister pushing herself up onto her elbows then he heard a low growl escape her.

***Victor's POV***

I could practically smell the fear rolling off Lilith and Malik was trembling in my arms and I knew only one person could inflict that kind of reaction in my family.

"Graydon..." I growled lowly. Not too long after I uttered his name did I see my first son step out the back door with a smirk on his face.

"Hello dad. Miss me?" Graydon asked mockingly. I placed Malik on the ground and nudged him towards his mother, my top lip curled back in a snarl.

"What the fuck did I tell you about coming near my family?" I snarled.

"What? I can't visit my happy little family?!" Graydon roared, aiming a kick at Desdemona. His boot connected with her midsection, causing her to flip once from the force of it then crash back down to the ground.

"You're no family of mine...you tried to kill my child before he was born." I snarled.

"All in good fun." Graydon sneered. He aimed another kick at Desdemona but she caught his leg, jerked him to the ground then harshly twisted it and a sickening snap was heard as the bone was broken. Graydon howled in pain so Desdemona pushed herself to her feet and walked towards me. She turned her back to me and stood on guard, knowing that Graydon would be likely to get up as his leg was healing from the break.

"Jimmy." I said, catching Logan's attention.

"Yeah?" Logan said.

"Make sure Lily and the others get safely inside and check on Jax then come back out here because I have a strong feeling that this won't end well." I said.

"Gotcha." Logan said. I heard him move away and out the corner of my eye, I saw him leading Lilith and Malik towards the other Avengers and he told them that they needed to get to the safety of my house.

"We can help you deal with this." Fury said.

"No. My house, my land, my rules. Go inside with my wife and son. This is a family matter." I said. Logan quickly lead the others towards my house and like I thought, Graydon got to his feet and started for Lilith. Before I could start for Graydon, a feral snarl escaped Desdemona's throat then she ran at Graydon and tackled him to the ground.

"Go!" I shouted. Logan herded the group onto the porch and I heard Stark say that he wanted to watch the action so Logan stopped trying to get them to go inside then rushed back to join in the fight. Graydon threw Desdemona towards me, trying to knock me down but I just caught her and placed her back on the ground then the three of us rushed Graydon and started attacking him.

***Lilith's POV***

We watched as Victor, Logan and Desdemona fought Graydon and I waited as Malik searched the house for his older brother. Moments later Malik came back outside, dragging Jax by the hand behind him.

"Found him mommy!" Malik said.

"What's going on mom?" Jax asked. I pulled my boys in front of me and kept my hands on their shoulders.

"Daddy, aunt Dez and unca Logan are fighting the bad man." Malik said, looking at his brother. Jax wrinkled his nose in confusion then glanced up at me for a straight answer.

"Your aunt, uncle and dad are fighting the man that kidnapped me years ago." I said.

"Well I hope they kick his butt." Jax said. I nodded in agreement then turned my attention back to the violent brawl going on.

"What's going on between them? Why the animosity?" Steve asked.

"To make a long story short, the one that they're fighting is Victor's son Graydon. He loved his son but Graydon went insane and tried to kill his father so Victor left one night and never told him. After we met and got married, Graydon found us and took me. I was pregnant with Malik at the time and Desdemona rescued me." I said.

"Why'd he kidnap you?" Clint asked.

"Jealousy." I said simply. Before anyone could say anything else, Desdemona let out a loud snarl, making everyone on the enclosed back porch jump and I noticed that her claws; that were usually retracted, were extended.

"What's going on?" Natasha asked.

"She's been thrown into a feral rage..." I said.

"Feral rage...?" Steve said.

"Yeah...she's tapped into a primal rage." I said.

"What will happen?" Natasha asked.

"Well, since she's gone into a feral rage, she'll attack anyone who gets in her way...she won't be able to tell friend from foe. That's why Victor got Logan to bring us here. So we'll be safe." I said.

"But why are they still down there?" Clint asked.

"They can handle her when she's in a feral rage." I said. Clint nodded in understanding then it was silent on the porch as we watched Desdemona and Graydon come to blows. After a while, Desdemona snapped his neck.

"Well, he's never coming back..." I said.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 6! Sorry if this chapter was boring o.o**


	7. Feral Rage & Baby On the Way

**Here's chapter 7 of Believe It Or Not! Sorry I took so long but I was brainstorming on this story a bit.**

* * *

***Victor's POV***

"Jimmy we gotta make sure she doesn't head towards my home. She doesn't need to attack anyone in her feral rage." I said. Logan nodded his head in agreement, his claws still out and Desdemona eyed us, her eyes a shade darker due to feral rage.

"As long as none of 'em try to approach, everything will be just fine." Logan muttered. I snorted in agreement so the two of us started circling around Desdemona to make sure she wouldn't make a beeline towards anyone we knew she could hurt. I heard movement so I snapped my head towards the porch and saw Jax stepping down and heading this way.

"Jax! Get back on the fuckin porch!" I shouted. Jax froze in his steps and that's when Desdemona spun around and her eyes settled on him. She started towards him, and when she started to run for him I sprang into action and tackled her to the ground, pinning her down.

"GET INSIDE NOW!" I bellowed. Jax snapped out of his brief lapse of fear and took off like a shot for the porch and I could hear him telling everyone to hurry inside and fast. Once the door was closed, Desdemona started struggling underneath me to try and get up. I tried to keep her pinned but with one swift movement, Desdemona threw me off her back and I went crashing to the ground. I quickly shifted into a crouched position and let out a guttural snarl, my upper lip curled back in a sneer. Desdemona looked around wildly then she ran and tackled Logan to the ground with a primal scream. Logan was surprised so he was easily taken down to the ground then he started shifting around. He got his right arm loose and slashed her across the face with his claws then shoved her off him. Desdemona crumpled to the ground and Logan quickly got to his feet.

"This oughta be fun." Logan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Desdemona sprang to her feet and growled at the both of us, her eyes wild. I grunted at his comment, keeping a sharp eye on our sister. Soon, the fight was on and the three of us were in a free for all brawl. We punched, kicked and attacked one another any way we could and anywhere we could reach. The fight between us continued for about an hour and soon, we were eyeing one another and breathing heavily but Logan and I knew that Desdemona was slowly coming down from her feral rage.

"Shouldn't be too long 'fore she comes down from her rage." I rumbled. Logan grunted in acknowledgment then blocked the blow that Desdemona was sending his way before stabbing her in her abdomen with his adamantium claws once more. Desdemona grunted with pain and I saw her eyes lighten back to their normal tiger green shade. Logan retracted his claws and Desdemona staggered backwards, both hands pressed to her midsection.

"No matter how many fuckin times that happens...that shit still fuckin hurts." Desdemona grunted.

***Desdemona's POV***

"Sorry Dez, but it had to be done. You were in a feral rage." Logan said. I moved my hands away from my midsection once I knew the wound was healed then looked at the blood coating my hands.

"I understand your reasoning but I need to head inside and get this blood off my hands or I'll scare the hell outta someone." I said. My brothers nodded then led the way to Victor's house with Victor in the lead. Once we were inside, we were ambushed by the others; Lilith was asking if we were all okay and my new team mates, aside from Bruce; I'd have to get used to that term, were asking me what had happened.

"Look, your questions will be answered soon. I just gotta get this damn blood off my hands." I muttered.

"Jimmy, you and I need to get rid of that body. Bury it somewhere in the woods." Victor said, turning his attention to Logan. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Logan nod his head in agreement with Victor's statement.

"What's the blood from?" Steve asked, pointing to my hands.

"It's from me." I said, walking into the kitchen. Lilith followed behind me and wordlessly turned on the sink for me. I nodded my thanks and, using the back of my hand, pressed down on the soap dispenser's pump with my hand underneath it. Once I had soap on my hand, I started to lather the soap onto my hands and watched as my claws retracted then I held my hands under the water, washing the soap and blood off them and watched it go down the drain. Once my hands were clean, I turned the water off then grasped a dish cloth and dried my hands off. I nodded at Lilith then left the kitchen and walked into the den where everyone else was, frowning when I saw that my eldest nephew looked slightly terrified.

"Jax? Buddy? Are you okay?" I asked, slowly approaching him. Jax jolted when he saw me and scrambled back a bit and that made my frown become more pronounced.

"You tried to attack him." Tony said when Jax wouldn't answer me or look me in the eye. My eyes snapped towards Tony and I eyed him suspiciously.

"What the hell are ya talkin about Stark?" I sniped. Tony's eyebrows shot up and he gave me an incredulous look.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? You nearly attacked him!" Tony said. I ruffled my dark hair then wet my lips, trying to remember what he was telling me but I was drawing nothing but a blank.

"I...don't know what you're talkin about. I don't remember anything after bein thrown out the window." I said slowly.

"So, wait...you went into a...rage? And don't remember anything?" Bruce asked slowly, speaking to me for the first time. My green eyes met his brown ones and we stared at each other for a moment until Bruce broke eye contact.

"Yeah. It happens every time I go into a feral rage. I don't remember a damn thing and I sometimes can't tell the difference between friend or foe...I usually attack anyone who gets in my way or tries to come anywhere near me." I said.

"We're the only ones that can handle her when she gets like that." Logan said.

"Jax, come here son." Victor said. I shot my oldest brother a curious look then watched as my oldest nephew slowly walked over to his dad.

"Yes dad?" Jax said. Victor looked down at his oldest son then crouched down so he was at Jax's level.

"You do know that yer aunt would never hurt ya right? I told ya to stay on the porch cuz I knew that when she was in the state of mind that she was in, I knew she'd go after anyone. It's why your uncle Logan and I stayed outside and were fighting with her. We knew we could calm her down." Victor explained. Jax frowned at his father's words and I knew that he was having a hard time believing what his dad was saying. I watched my nephew and could hear his heart beating a little bit faster than normal.

"Vic? Just don't worry 'bout it. You and Jimmy get rid of the body...I'll explain what happened more thoroughly." I said. Victor pushed himself to his feet then walked past me with Logan following behind him and on their way by, both of my brothers passed a hand over my hair like they always did when we were younger. I rolled my eyes at their actions then motioned for the others to follow me to go sit. I sat down on the leather sectional so Lilith sat beside me, Malik crawled onto my lap, Jax sat on the other side of Lilith and the others spaced out around the den.

"So...does that happen to you a lot?" Clint asked. I passed a hand through my hair then tousled Malik's unruly hair then pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Not all the time. It happens when I get royally pissed off or provoked. It can also happen if I sense that someone I'm close to is in severe danger." I explained.

"You felt that your family was threatened and that sent you into a rage." Fury mused.

"That and the sick bastard was hidin out in Malik's room and I knew he was terrified. He only fueled my anger when he shoved me out of the window." I said.

"Well, remind me to never piss you off." Tony said.

"How can you swear when there are children in the room?" Steve questioned.

"Trust me honey. They've heard a whole lot worse comin outta their daddy's mouth." Lilith said with a small smile. Everyone talked for a while then Lilith and I heard heavy footsteps approaching letting us know that Logan and Victor were on their way back to the house from burying Graydon's body out in the woods.

"Huh...must've buried him deep in the woods if it took 'em a couple hours." I mused. I heard Lilith's heartbeat pick up so I quickly turned my attention to her and her eyes widened a bit.

"Lil...?" I said. Before she could say anything, I smelled what was wrong. I placed Malik on the couch and got to my feet then shot to the kitchen and met Victor halfway.

"Her water broke." Victor said, looking at me. I nodded my head and let my elder brother go past then followed behind him with Logan on my heels.

"Let's get her to the hospital you two used." I said. Victor nodded then lifted Lilith up and started for the door.

"What's goin on?" Natasha asked.

"Baby Creed decided to greet the world today." I said.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 7! Do you think Baby Creed is gonna be a third boy or their first baby girl?**


	8. Baby Creed

**Here's chapter 8. This one is relatively short and introduces the newest member of the Creed/Howlett family. Sorry for it being so short. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

***No one's POV***

Victor placed his pregnant wife in his truck and helped his boys in the back seat and once he had them both situated, he quicky got in his truck then started it up and took off for the hospital with the others following behind him. Once at the hospital, Victor got his boys from the back then carefully helped Lilith out of her seat and carried her into the ER.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist questioned.

"My wife's water broke." Victor said bluntly. The receptionist quickly picked up the phone and paged a nurse to come and help. Victor held his wife while he waited then glanced towards the doors when they opened and saw Desdemona walk in with the boys with the others trailing behind her. I nodded in greeting then turned when I heard footsteps and saw a nurse walking towards me with a wheelchair.

"Mr. Creed, please sit your wife in the chair and follow behind me." the nurse said. I flexed my jaw a bit but did as the nurse asked and carefully placed Lilith in the wheelchair and followed behind her as she walked down the hall.

***Demona's POV***

I took a seat in the waiting room then motioned for everyone else to take a seat. Once everyone was seated, I glanced down the hallway where Victor and Lilith disappeared, waiting for someone to lead us to the family & friends waiting room.

"This is where I leave y'all. I've got places to be." Fury commented. Everyone muttered in response to Fury's comment and I heard him walk away and leave. About ten minutes after Fury left, I heard footsteps approaching so I glanced towards the hallway and saw a nurse approaching.

"Friends and family of Mrs. Creed?" the nurse said. We all stood up and I placed my hands on the boys' shoulders since they were standing in front of me.

"That's us." I said. The nurse eyed everyone with curiosity and wonder then turned her attention back to me.

"Follow me please." the nurse said, leading the way. We followed along behind the nurse and I made sure to keep the boys in front of me so they wouldn't wander off and get lost. After a while, we stopped at the family/friends waiting room and we all sat down, awaiting the news of the new Creed baby.

***Hours later***

We've been sitting in the waiting room for ten hours and haven't heard a word about Lilith and the baby. The boys were fast asleep in a chair together, Bruce and Tony were talking about God knows what, Natasha was talking to Clint, Steve was reading a magazine and Logan was sitting beside me, drumming his fingers on his leg. I shifted around in my chair and slouched down, staring blankly at the wall in front of me. I sat up straight upon hearing heavy footsteps then turned to glance down the hallway, waiting to see who was coming down the hallway. I wasn't surprised when Victor appeared so I stood up and approached my brother.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Lilith and our little girl are just fine. C'mon, you and Jimmy can come meet your niece now." Victor rumbled. He turned around and started back down the hall where he came from so I started following behind him and I heard the telltale sign of Logan following behind me. After a little while, Victor disappeared into the hospital room so Logan and I followed right behind him. Once my eyes adjusted to the lower lighting in the room I turned my attention to Lilith, who was holding a small bundle wrapped up in a blanket. Lilith looked up and smiled wryly at Logan and me then gestured for us to enter the room.

"Jimmy, Dez? Come meet the new addition to the family, Melaina Rose Creed." Lilith said.


	9. A Short Look Into the Past

**Sorry it's so late! Here's ch. 9 of Believe It or Not!**

**I only own my OCs!**

* * *

***No one's POV***

After visiting with the newest member of her family, Desdemona left with the others to head back to Victor and Lilith's home to collect her things so she could follow along behind the other Avengers to live in Avenger's tower.

"So...how did your brother meet his wife?" Steve questioned. Desdemona glanced at the super soldier from the corner of her eye and smirked, thinking about how Victor first met Lilith and how he had called her ranting and raving about how 'some bitch was hunting in his woodlands and he had finally caught her and wanted her to come see if she could make the bitch talk'.

"Well, before he moved to New York, he lived in the woods of Minnesota. He realized that someone was hunting on his land and he wasn't too happy about that so he decided to see if he could find out who they were and when he found her, she looked like she had lived in the woods for years." Desdemona said.

***Flashback***

_Victor walked out of his cabin in the backwoods of Fairmont, Minnesota and sniffed the air around him, catching an unfamiliar scent in his territory. He frowned; wondering who the hell was on his property. Victor growled in his throat then set off into the woods, hoping like hell to find whoever was trespassing on his property. He walked slowly and quietly for a man of his size and stature, pausing briefly to sniff the air. Victor's eyebrows shot up when he caught the scent; it was a female feral. He quickly made his way through the woods then paused behind a large tree then peered around it and he was a tad shocked at what he saw. The female feral was crouched in the middle of a clearing; her curly hair was caked with mud and he could see the flecks of the natural golden color in it, her skin was streaked with dirt, mud and blood and he noticed that she had her claws retracted but there was still blood along her fingers; she was wearing a torn tank top and what was left of a torn skirt that nearly showed her ass as she was crouched. Victor smirked then grabbed a large rock then threw it to the other side of the woods, causing the female feral's head to turn in that direction. Victor crouched down then sprang from his hiding spot and the female whirled around and her eyes widened but she moved out of the way in time. Victor smirked at her and laughed when she took off running. _

_"I like a little chase, Kitten!" Victor laughed. He crouched down on all fours then took off after the female, knocking trees over as he ran after her. He was soon right behind her so he leapt and tackled her to the ground, sending dirt flying through the air. The woman struggled underneath him, hissing and snarling at being caught but that was getting her nowhere._

_"You trespassed on my lands. You're MINE now, Kitten." Victor said gruffly._

_***One hour later***_

_Once Victor got her back to his cabin, he immediately cleaned her up so she would look a little bit decent. Once all the mud, dirt and blood was off her, Victor put her in one of his t-shirts and it hung on her to the top of her knees._

_"You can explore my home Kitten but don't you DARE think about escaping because I will catch you again." Victor said. She said nothing, she merely glanced around his bedroom then wandered out the door to explore the large cabin. Victor grunted then grabbed his cell phone from the night stand and dialed the familiar number of his younger sister; Desdemona._

_"Hello?" Desdemona answered._

_"Yeah, how fast can you get here Dez?" Victor asked._

_"Well hello to you too big brother. You're lucky I'm in town. I can be there in five to ten minutes. What do ya need?" Desdemona asked._

_"I found a female feral out in the woods on my land." Victor said._

_"And you need me because...?" Desdemona questioned. Victor growled, causing Desdemona to chuckle at him._

_"She was on my fuckin property! Come see if you can get the bitch to talk and tell ya why!" Victor snarled._

_"Alright, alright. Cool your motherfuckin ass down. I'm on the way." Desdemona said._

***End flashback***

"So what did she want?" Steve asked.

"She was lookin for a place to hide and for someone to protect her. She was bein chased by mutant haters. They wanted to try to kill her and one actually tried to which is how she got blood on her hands." Desdemona answered.

"That's horrible." Steve said.

"We're used to it. We've dealt with it all our lives and the ones that are stupid enough to try somethin usually get hurt." Desdemona said.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Natasha asked. Desdemona glanced over at the redhead, eyebrow raised.

"Do you really wanna know?" Desdemona asked. The redheaded assassin turned to face the other female of the group and stared at her.

"Yeah, I do." Natasha said.

"Yeah, I have." Desdemona said.

"You seem so calm about this." Tony said. Desdemona glanced at the billionaire and shrugged her shoulders.

"I had to do what I had to do to survive. My brothers and I left our home at a young age because..." Desdemona trailed off.

"Because what?" Bruce asked. Desdemona glanced at the quiet doctor then shook her head, a rueful smile on her face.

"It's nothin." Desdemona said. Bruce looked like he didn't believe her, but he didn't press the matter.

"It's got to be something! What happened? Hmm?" Tony questioned. Desdemona growled in the back of her throat, shooting Tony a filthy look.

"Drop it." Desdemona hissed in warning. Tony opened his mouth to say something, but Steve elbowed him in the ribs to keep him from talking. Desdemona looked at Steve and nodded in thanks then continued walking. She soon reached her Harley then straddled the bike and stuck the key in the ignition and glanced over her shoulders at the others.

"Do you guys remember the way there?" Desdemona asked.

"Yeah." Tony said.

"Good then. I'll met ya there." Desdemona said, starting up her motorcycle. She backed out of the parking spot then took off.


End file.
